The present invention relates generally to exercise devices and, more particularly, to an accessory for use with an exercise device.
Bicycle trainers are exercise devices generally in which the rear wheel of a bicycle is supported by a frame in a raised position and in contact with a resistance element. As a result of raising the rear end of the bicycle for mounting in a trainer, the bicycle and its rider may be pitched forward, i.e., may be placed in an inclined position with respect to the normal riding position where both front and rear bicycle tires are in contact with the ground. Such an angled position may be uncomfortable and, in some riders, may even produce temporary injury to the nerve structure of the hands, and other physical strains.
It should be noted that some riders prefer to ride in an inclined position wherein the rear of the bicycle is lower or higher. Some riders may attempt to jury-rig a front wheel support system which may be unstable and dangerous.